You
'''You is quite simply... You!''' That's right, You! The ugliest guy in Stupid City! You have apparently been to a lot of places, seen many things and many things seem to revolve around You. Probably most of your life so far has been boring and useless, but don't worry, it might get better. It probably won't though. Your Mom is your mother. (Duh) Also, Ducky probably is your father! Or Dark Ducky is...or maybe it's Squadala Man...or Weegee...or somebody...I don't know... or John McCain. Perhaps it's AINAI... maybe even nobody. MAYBE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE PARENTS! You could also be...... ME!!! (Or Gabe) You are just sitting in your chair like a complete jerk. Why don't you get out of your house and enjoy some sun? Or go relax on the beach? ...Wait. Category:Ugly People Category:Weirdos Category:Complete Weirdos Category:Strange things Category:Oddballs Category:Guys At Captain 37's Hotel Category:OWWP Category:Losers Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Females Category:Work in Progress Category:Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Complete Losers Category:Complete Idiots Category:Hobos Category:Complete Hobos Category:Complete COMPLETE Hobos Category:N00bs Category:Pages that are in alot of Categorys Category:Stupid things Category:Truly Stupid things Category:Fat people Category:Ugly Category:Humans Category:Freaks Category:Complete Freaks Category:Monsters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Idiots Category:Complete COMPLETE Freaks Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Complete COMPLETE Monsters Category:Guys Category:Dangerous Things Category:Weird things Category:Creepy Things Category:Crazy Old Guys Category:Psychos Category:Maniacs Category:Complete Maniacs Category:Complete COMPLETE Maniacs Category:Morons Category:True Morons Category:Complete Morons Category:Complete COMPLETE Morons Category:Dumb people Category:Dumb Stuff Category:Bootlegs Category:Gamers Category:Lazy People Category:Mentally insane guys Category:Category:Pages with a truly INSANE amount of categories Category:Random Stuff Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Killers Category:Complete Jerks Category:Jerks Category:Freaky Jerks Category:Freaky Idiots Category:Freaky Monsters Category:Sad people Category:Depressed guys Category:People who are depressed Category:VERY Dead guys Category:Dead guys Category:Failures Category:Sexist Category:Racist Category:Sexually Offensive Category:Sexually Creepy Category:Sexually Weird Category:Pages that got invaded by hetards Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:NOT 4 ADULTS!!! Category:Extremely unsafe for kids and adults ever Category:Unsafe for adults Category:Unsafe for Chuck Norris Category:Unsafe for SJWs Category:Things that make Baby Jesus cry Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Fake Category:Fakeko Category:Fakekos Category:Evil Category:SHUPA EVIL!!!!1 Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Stuff you can spawn in Scribblenauts Category:Spam Category:Hated stuff Category:Creatures Category:Batcrap Insane Category:Pages with WAAAAAYYYY too many categories Category:The guy in your closet Category:Bad guys Category:Bad Guys In Disguise As Good Guys Category:Bad Guys Disguised As Good Guys Category:Things that Chuck Norris Hates Category:Things that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Justin bieber slaves Category:Weak guys Category:Bambinos eaten by MAJORABOWSER Category:Retard Category:Creeps Category:Crazy People Category:Just gross Category:Diseases Category:Crazy Things Category:Complete Crazy Category:Crazy Category:Complete COMPLETE Crazy Category:Complete Creeps Category:Complete COMPLETE Creeps Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete Complete Complete COMPLETE Losers Category:Complete COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE COMPLETE cannibals Category:Cannibals Category:Complete Cannibals Category:Complete COMPLETE Cannibals Category:Complete Complete COMPLETE Cannibals Category:Scary Category:Scary Guys Category:Super Scary Category:Super SUPER Scary Category:Guys that are scared of everything Category:Very VERY Dead guys Category:Genocidal Category:Annoying Guys Category:Truly Annoying Guys Category:The truly most evil guys ever in this land that you have to go to the bathroom so SO bad and pee AND poopoo Category:Pages with too many freaking categorys Category:Pages that will kill you if you read them Category:Stuff Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Toxic Chemicals Category:Insane Category:Pages that are going to be shoopdawhooped within a few seconds Category:Things Killed by the Fab Fairies Category:Beautiful Category:Beautiful guys Category:Beautiful Guys Category:You Category:Enemies of Wario Category:Y8 Category:Nonsense Category:Brainwashers